Just A,,,
by Griffin Stone
Summary: Zak Storm is always running headlong into adventure, and always comes out without a scratch. Or does he? (Or, an Au-ish series of one-shots to whump Zak.)
1. Just a Headache

**A/N** : **Isn't it amazing how Zak can go through so many fights and adventures and come out without a scratch? Well, I love a good character whump and this provided a decent excuse. XD It's somewhat AU, but I'll try to write around the canon scenes with mine. Each chapter is a one-shot and will be rewritten episodes/scenes with an injured Zak, Zak recovering, or Zak trying to tough it out and inevitably failing.**

 **I'll write as inspired. I'll take suggestions as long as you have a title that starts with, "Just a..." etc, kay?**

 **Just a Headache (takes place during and just after Trial by Fire): Turns out that playing chicken with a skeleton over a volcano is just asking for a concussion.**

* * *

Zak woke up to the worst headache he'd ever had the displeasure of experiencing. He sat up with a groan and rubbed his head, the most recent events coming back to him.

Blazz Waypoint. The skeletons attacking. Playing chicken with Bones -apparently, both of them had lost. Crashing and falling into the volcano.

He had hit his head at some point and blacked out. He wasn't sure what a concussion felt like, but his head was sure hurting enough to use that as an excuse.

Zak forced himself to stand, since he knew Golden Bones couldn't be far away and Calabrass was missing.

It didn't take long to locate the grumpy talking sword. Zak was grateful when the headache eased a bit, as it was tricky avoiding Bones and the Blazz guardian when everything felt like it was moving in slow motion.

He held it together with the guardian went after him and when he had to face Golden Bones, though it was a major relief when he was able to freeze the skeleton and move on.

Facing the guardian as second time and having to dive to safety really didn't help, though. It felt like the tunnel was spinning. He sighed in relief when transforming helped everything slow down to a proper speed. It was hard to not grimace when he changed back to normal and the headache returned at what felt like twice the force.

Zak was pretty sure he was running on adrenaline when he confronted the guardian long enough for Bones to get into position.

He saw the massive paw headed his way a second too late.

Zak must have blacked out for a moment, because he was suddenly twenty feet away from where he should have been and Golden Bones was holding Calabrass.

Not good.

Once again, Zak had to make himself stand. He waved his arms and yelled for Calabrass, blinking hard when his vision doubled. His voice had a weird, echoy edge to his ears.

It was pure luck that Zak caught Calabrass before the blade could stab into him. Calabrass said something, but Zak was too busy trying to keep himself upright to even try to understand.

Leaping from stone to stone was pure torture. He miscalculated at one point and almost skidded into the bubbling lava. Calabrass yelled, making Zak's ears ring, but the boy rebalanced and glanced at the guardian.

Golden Bones was doing his job of distracting the beast well, but he was hurting and getting backed into a corner. Neither of them had long before the guardian got them.

With that thought in mind, Zak forced his legs to respond to his commands. He made the last few jumps to the Waypoint. He paused to glance at Bones and his eyes widened when he saw him pressed against the wall.

Zak lifted Calabrass and drove him into the Waypoint. He fell to his knees from the force and stayed there, closing his eyes to the blinding light. Having his head down and eyes closed felt heavenly just then, and Zak didn't want to move…

"Zak! Zak, wake up!"

Zak flinched at Calabrass' yell right in his ear. He opened his eyes to glare at the sword.

"Ya can't let yerself fall asleep," Calabrass snapped at him.

"What are you so worried about?" Zak mumbled. "I just… need a break."

"It's been five minutes already!" Calabrass said. "This volcano's about to blow its top, and I don't know about ya, but I don't want to go with it!"

Right. Exploding volcano. Much as Zak just wanted to not move until his crew could find a way to reach him, they likely didn't have that long.

Standing took way more effort than it should have, and Zak had to lean on Calabrass while the floor tried to decide what angle with which to stick. Once he could decide which way was forward, Zak hauled into the open.

Golden Bones was crouched nearby on one of the stepping stones. He was clutching his ribcage like he hurt, but Zak still couldn't figure out how the skeleton could actually feel pain.

"How're you?" Zak asked.

Bones straightened and glared. "Well enough to rip that sword away from you."

Zak rolled his eyes -an action he instantly regretted and had to close his eyes for a second. "Save it for next time, huh?"

Bones snorted. "That's all you have?"

"I've got a splitting headache, and if you don't speak quieter, I'm not taking it easy on you next time I see you," Zak informed him.

"As if I need you to take it easy on me," Golden Bones sneered.

His voice was quieter, though. Zak just hoped that it was really Bones talking quieter, and it wasn't his hearing giving out. Was hearing loss a symptom of concussions?

After a bit more of the half-hearted banter, the pair made their slow way to where they had first fallen into the volcano. While that way was blocked, it was the only way in or out that either had noticed.

As luck would have it, the stones blocking the entrance were dragged out of the way moments after Zak and Bones arrived.

Zak, who was holding Bones up the best that he could when the skeleton had suddenly groaned and slumped over, waved a hand and even managed a bit of sarcasm as he asked what had taken so long.

The next few minutes were a blur as Zak felt like he was running on automatic. He was unsurprised when Golden Bones ordered the crew to be grabbed once everyone was safely above ground, but had to wonder if he was imagining things when Cece and Carver nodded to each other and Carver declared Bones to be unfit to lead at the time.

Zak laughed giddily as the two sides walked away from each other, attracting a startled look from his crew.

"Are you alright?" Cece asked.

"J-just fine," Zak said, wincing when his tongue stumbled over the words.

Luckily -or, maybe, unluckily- Cece took him at his word and they all boarded the Chaos. Zak nearly fell as he crawled over the railing, but laughed it off. He had a hard time stopping his laughter, actually, and had to turn it into a cough.

"Are you sure that you are not hurt?" Cece asked.

"Fine," Zak said with a careless wave of his hand.

Zak didn't want to let himself relax, in case Golden Bones forced the Demoniac after them or Carver had a change of whatever it was that took the place of the skeleton army's heart. He faked a smile and cheery words to calm the worried crew.

The Chaos' legs unfolded and the ship landed on a stone arch above the lava. He ran across the surface and leaped through an open portal. He landed on the Dezer sands on the opposite side with barely a bump, but Zak still stumbled backward and had to grab the rail.

"Have ye lost yer sand legs?" Calabrass asked, half-teasing and half-concerned with Zak's lack of coordination.

"N-no, everything's fine," Zak said with a shaky smile.

Zak stood straight, but he could see his friends were no longer convinced. Cece quietly ordered Caramba to give him a health scan, as if Zak couldn't hear her. Clovis had materialized nearby, and he watched Zak with a scared frown. Crogar was looking from Zak to the others, then back.

Just as well, Zak figured. He was too tired to care what they thought since he knew for sure that they were out of danger.

"Guys," Zak said in a pathetically small voice, body starting to waver. "I'm n-not so fine."

"By lands, somebody take me before the Captain impales himself!" Calabrass ordered harshly.

Zak's vision blurred. Someone grabbed Calabrass from his weak grasp. Large, firm hands grabbed him when his legs finally gave out. Cece was saying something, but it sounded distant and garbled.

Zak gave up on remaining conscious, and let himself slip away.

* * *

There was something cold and wet on his forehead.

Zak tried to move his head away from the wet, but only managed to roll his head to the side. The sensation left briefly, then returned colder than ever, irritating Zak to rousing some more. As he did, he became more aware of other sensations.

He was laying on something soft, and his head rested on what felt like a pillow. With the exception of his forehead, he was nice and warm. His head still ached, but laying down had helped the pain immensely.

After a moment of relishing in the lessened pain and soft warmth on top of him, Zak realized that someone was talking nearby.

"Come on, Zak. You have to wake up."

The voice sounded like Cece, but Zak had never known her to sound so close to tears. He couldn't stand it, and focused on waking up his body some more.

"His vitals have steadox," Caramba's voice.

"Zak will be fine, then?" Crogar asked.

"I'd be less concerned if he would wake up," Caramba said.

The cold moved away and didn't return. Without it, Zak found he was drifting off again. While he didn't mind sleeping off some more of the pain, the worry in the crew's voice made him think that it wasn't the best thing to do.

With a groan of resignation, Zak wretched his eyes open.

Cece was standing beside him with a rag. Caramba was beside her with his digital face showing that he was calculating. Crogar stood behind them, and Clovis floated over them all with Calabrass in his hands.

"Oh, Zak Storm!" Cece said when Zak's eyes opened. "You must stay awake."

Zak snorted and quirked up the corner of his mouth. "Hey, I'm the Captain here."

Cece smiled back at him. "Not until you are better."

Clovis dropped down to float right over Zak, making Cece back away. "Are you okay? You suddenly got as pale as… well, me!"

"I'm okay," Zak told him. He reached for Calabrass, but Clovis floated out of reach.

"Nuh-uh," Clovis said. "Calabrass said you can't touch him until you've fully recovered."

"Recovered? From what?"

"A concussion," Caramba said, face changing to show worry. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Zak shrugged uncomfortably. "It was just a little knock to the head. I didn't think it was that bad. Cece's always telling me I have a thick skull."

"And be glad you do," Cece said, leaning against the frame of what Zak then realized was his bed. "You had us worried enough as it is."

"Aw, you were really worried?"

Surprisingly, Cece didn't tease Zak back. Her face turned serious as she said, "I was afraid of something happening to you, as I would for anyone on this crew."

"Crogar afraid that Zak was really hurt," Crogar said.

"I wasn't worrox," Caramba said, though the expression on his digital face said otherwise. "I knew Zak would be fine. Just, uh… don't do it again, okay?"

"Yes, please!" Clovis said while nodding hard. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to my first friend -aside from the Chaos, of course- I've had in years!"

Calabrass snorted and added, "This crew would fall apart without their captain."

"Aw, you guys, don't get all sappy on me," Zak pleaded, feeling himself flush.

Cece smirked at him. "We can be 'sappy' all we want. Maybe you will learn your lesson and not do this to yourself again, hm?"

"Yes, yes!" Zak said with a giggle that wouldn't have escaped if his head wasn't still loopy. "I promise to at least try!"

Caramba sighed, digital eyebrows drooping. "I think that is the best we'll get out of him."

Zak giggled harder. Pretty soon, everyone else joined in, more in amusement at their loopy captain than Caramba's statement.


	2. Just a Stomachache

**A/N: Whoops! I got distracted with other shows, so hopefully everyone is still in character. Don't worry, though, I've got ideas for some more chapters already.**

 **Speaking of ideas... I appreciate the effort and don't want to seem ungrateful, but I would like it if you could give me a little more detail (like what kind of injury and who inflicted it, Zak's main caretaker in that chapter, etc. These aren't requirements, just suggestions.) when you give me suggestions. This story, for example, is from the request from Someone for a "Just a Stomachache." I didn't know if you wanted an actual stomachache, poison, or some form of injury.**

 **Synopsis: When Zak comes down with the flu, it's up to the youngest (or oldest, depending on how you look at it) crew member to keep his head and care for his captain.**

 **Notes: I did up the rating, just because I'm paranoid. Warnings for throwing up.**

* * *

"Zak? Zak Storm!"

Zak blinked and pushed away the hand that Cece had been waving in his face. "Yes, Cece, I hear you. What do you want?"

Cece's eyes narrowed. "I said there was a portal to Blazz to the east. Did you wish to go there, or remain in Dezer?"

Zak squinted across the desert. "Sino sounds great right about now, actually. It's too hot here."

"Too hot?" Crogar asked. The Viking was sprawled quite happily in the sand. "Dezer is perfect to Crogar!"

Zak shrugged. "Then we'll stay here."

Zak didn't think Cece's eyes could get any more narrow, but they did. "We have already unlocked the Waypoint in Dezer. You are usually eager to move onto the next one."

"But Crogar's having so much fun!" Zak insisted.

Cece rolled her eyes and walked away. Zak sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He tried to squirm further into the shadow of the Chaos, but stopped with a wince when his stomach protested.

Zak had been fine when he woke up that morning, but his stomach had started to ache in the last few hours. He'd called for a break, since the Chaos had been going non-stop for the last two days anyway, but even sitting on solid ground hadn't helped his stomach. It had only hurt worse and Zak was afraid to move in case the urge to throw up won.

"Zak?"

Zak jumped and glared at Calabrass. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Calabrass, blade sunk into the sand like he had been for several hours, gave Zak an unimpressed look. "Are ye making yer dim-witted jokes again?" He swiveled around so that he wasn't facing Zak anymore.

"Aw, don't be mad, Cal. I just forgot that-"

Zak clapped his hands to his mouth as his stomach gave a surge. He swallowed the bile threatening to rise in his throat, not throwing up, but the ache had intensified. He groaned and curled inward.

"Hey!" Calabrass yelled. "Look at me, Zak!"

Zak tried lifting his head, but the world spun. His stomach resisted at the spinning, and Zak didn't think he could keep it in this time.

Zak narrowly managed to fall sideways onto his elbows, before his stomach surged and he threw up.

"Zak!"

Strong hands lifted Zak when his arms wavered, saving him from falling into the sick. He was turned alarmingly fast, drawing another groan and causing Zak to clench his eyes shut.

"What is wrong with Zak?" Crogar asked.

Zak was glad when Cece responded, so he didn't have to try. "I'm not sure. He was fine just a minute ago. Bring him on board."

Zak felt himself cradled in Crogar's grasp as the older boy climbed back onto the Chaos. He was soon moved out of the light and laid on something soft. Only then did he dare crack an eyelid open.

He was in his cabin. Crogar and Clovis were on his right side, and Cece and Caramba entered the cabin soon after. Caramba's digital face was worried, and he hurried over to Zak. A device popped out of Caramba's suit. It produced a soft yellow light that ran over Zaks' body.

The scanner went back into his suit, and Carmaba's digital expression turned confused. "I'm not detectox any injuries on him. But he does have a fever."

"Is that what made him throw up?" Cece asked.

 _"I bet Atlanteans don't throw up,_ " Zak thought bitterly.

"No, I can't find anything wrong with him," Caramba said.

"Guys, guys," Zak mumbled before they could fully freak out. "It's fine, I just have a bug."

That was the wrong thing to say.

Cece's eyes got huge. "A bug? Did it bite you? Did you see it? What kind-"

"Stop," Zak cut in, aware of the whine in his voice. "It's not a real bug. I'm just sick."

Cece relaxed, but Zak could still see some tension. "How badly?"

Zak shrugged. "It might just be a stomach bug. If that's true-" Zak cut himself off as his mouth started to water. He sat up quickly. "Bucket, I need a-"

Unfortunately, no one was prepared, and what little remained in Zak's stomach ended up on the floor. It was better than his shirt, though, Zak figured as his stomach continued to clench even when there was nothing left.

When Zak finally sat back, his eyes were watering and he was shaky. None of the other members of the crew seemed to know how to respond. Clovis' expression was sympathetic.

"I-" Zak broke off to cough, making the crew freak out again.

"He's going to throw up again!"

"Caramba, what do we do?!"

"Zak not look so good…"

"Okay, hold up!"

Surprisingly, it was Clovis who broke in. The rest of the crew fell silent, and Zak felt a small hand rub soothing circles on his back until the coughing stopped. Zak smiled gratefully at Clovis as the smaller boy helped him lay back.

"Zak's just got a wee stomachache," Clovis said knowledgeably. "After tossing his cookies twice, he needs some water."

Cece silently left.

"Crogar, you have the strongest stomach." Clovis pinched his nose. "And least sense of smell. Could you mop up this mess? And Caramba, we need a bucket in case Zak throws up again."

The pair left for supplies, leaving Clovis alone with Zak. The ghost boy hovered around Zak, gathering pillows and throwing a blanket over him. Cece returned with a glass of water, and Zak took a sip. Cece set it to the side, in easy reach of Zak.

"Thanks," Zak rasped to Cece and Clovis.

"Just tell me what to do," Cece said to Clovis.

"Oh, does this mean I'm captain?" Clovis asked, wriggling excitedly.

"No."

Clovis drooped. "Oh, well…" He shrugged and brightened. "It was worth a shot."

"What do we need to do for Zak?" Cece repeated.

"It's a waiting game with stomachaches," Clovis said. "As long as his fever doesn't go up, he should be fine tomorrow."

Cece looked to Zak for confirmation, and he nodded. Zak was feeling less sick now that he didn't have anything in his stomach, but he was still sore and tired.

"I just wanna sleep," Zak mumbled.

"Yes, sleep is the best medicine for bugs," Clovis said, twiddling his fingers. He perked up. "Oh, and chicken noodle soup! I'll go see if I can make some!"

Clovis shot through the floor. Zak watched him go nervously. He was fairly sure that the ghost boy didn't know how to cook, and didn't want to test that on a queasy stomach.

"What's Clovis doing?" Caramba asked, coming into the cabin with a bucket.

"He's going to try and make soup," Cece said.

Caramba immediately plunked the bucket onto the floor and ran out, mumbling something about not letting Clovis touch the stove "after last time."

Zak chuckled as the sounds of the disgruntled alien faded. He turned his head toward Cece, who was hugging herself and watching him.

"You okay, Cece?" Zak asked.

"I should ask you that."

Cece stepped closer and put a hand on Zak's forehead. He unconsciously leaned into the cool touch, making her smile.

"Here."

Cece went to the washbasin on the table nearby, and got the washrag wet. She laid the damp cloth on Zak's forehead. He closed his eyes in appreciation of the cool.

"Crogar find mop!"

Zak opened his eyes at the Viking's loud proclamation. While Crogar went to work cleaning the mess, Clovis popped out of the floor and floated beside Zak.

"Caramba wouldn't let me make you soup," Clovis said, crossing his arms. "He's going to make a 'Wahoolian specialty' instead."

"What's that?" Zak asked.

"It's soup." Clovis leaned closer and whispered, "I only left so I wouldn't see what _else_ he put into that pot. When he brings it, I'll help you smuggle it out."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

Clovis lowered his lids and said flatly, "I have never seen so many uses for machine lubricant."

"Lubricant?" Zak shook his head, starting to grin. "You're pulling my leg."

"I know what I saw," Clovis said, sounding slightly horrified.

By then, everyone was staring at Clovis. As he often did in such situations, Clovis abruptly grinned and moved to float higher. He rummaged around the cupboards, mumbling to himself.

Zak, tired but unable to sleep, was content to watch Clovis. Crogar finished cleaning up, and left to take care of the mop. If Cece, who followed him out, had any say, it sounded like they would have to pick up a mop at their next stop.

"Ah! I knew there was some of these laying around!" Clovis said after a few minutes.

Clovis dropped down beside Zak, proudly holding a tin. He opened it to reveal crackers.

"It's too early for soup anyway," Clovis said. "Want a cracker?"

Zak skeptically eyed the tin. "How long have those been there?"

"Um…" Clovis looked at the tin's sides. "I'm not sure. But crackers can't go bad, can they?"

Zak sighed and closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming. "I'm not very hungry anyway."

Zak heard Clovis hum, then say, "Oh, well. I'll just set these aside for later, okay?"

Zak grunted. Clovis was quiet for a long time, causing Zak to wonder if he had left. He kind of hoped he had. His stomach was roiling like it was ready for another round, but if he had to throw up a third time, Zak didn't think he'd be able to keep it together. He just wanted sleep!

Unfortunately, his stomach decided otherwise a few minutes later.

Zak's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly to find Clovis already holding the bucket in front of him. Zak dry-heaved into the bucket, not having anything else to lose.

"Zak? Zak, let me have that…"

Zak blinked as the still-empty bucket was gently removed from his sweaty hands. His vision was blurry, and it took him a few seconds to realize that it was tears. He wiped his eyes and lifted his head to see Clovis beside him.

Clovis held out the glass, but Zak shook his head. He laid down and rolled onto his side so Clovis couldn't see his face, which he was sure was blotchy red. He curled around his cramping stomach with a moan and closed his eyes.

He laid there for a while, drifting in and out of consciousness before something damp was laid against his forehead. Zak twitched and frowned as his hands clenched the blankets that felt too thick to be from his bed.

"Dad?" he mumbled. He felt awful, and hoped his dad wasn't there to wake him up.

"What?" said a voice Zak didn't have the energy to recognize.

"I want Dad," Zak mumbled with a groan. "My stomach… it hurts."

"It's okay, Zak. I'm here," the voice said.

"Dad?"

"...Yeah."

The voice wasn't right, but Zak didn't worry about it. His thoughts were fuzzy, so maybe he just wasn't recognizing his dad's voice.

"Don't go?" Zak asked tiredly.

"No way," said his dad. "I'll stay right here."

Zak sighed and relaxed. His bed was strange and his dad sounded weird, but that was okay. He'd figure it out later, Zak decided as he drifted off.

* * *

Zak woke up the next day without a trace of fever. He was still sore, though, so he was confined to his cabin for the next couple days under the watch of Clovis.

One of the first things Clovis asked when Zak was coherent again, was if he remembered anything he'd said while he'd been fevered. Zak didn't, and Clovis insisted that the things he had said hadn't been important.

Zak believed otherwise, but let it drop. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what he'd said to Clovis -who Zak later learned to have taken care of him the entire day- since he did recall dreaming that his dad was beside him and told him odd stories about pirate skeletons and a living ship.

* * *

 **A/N: Shameless Zak and Clovis fluff because I love those two!**

 **Guest review responses!**

 **Random Fan: I'm going to try for Just a Scratch next time!**

 **Someone: I tried. Hopefully, this is at least sort of what you wanted. XD I'm glad you like this story!**

 **Guest: Thanks! And, well, here it is!**


	3. Just a Scratch

**A/N:** **This isn't your suggestion yet, Random Fan. This was the first thing to pop into my head before reading the rest of your suggestion, so yours is still coming!**

 **This chapter was pretty fun. It follows the end fight of the episode Viking Connexion. A couple characters don't have lines in here because I'm a little out practice of Viking and pirate speech. 0w0**

 **Synopsis: (Takes place in S1E35) Fighting a giant carniverous plant is a little bit harder than Zak let on to his crew.**

 **Guest review responses:**

 **Guest (1): Thanks! I tried to do that with the title, but FF won't keep the ellipse, so I improvised.**

 **Guest (2): Here it is!**

* * *

Cece was never, ever going to let Zak live this down. How many times had she told him not to go rushing into danger alone? Or to keep an eye on his surroundings? Or look out for entirely obvious traps?

But he hadn't done either of those, and now Zak was alone in a dark cave with a collapsed entrance behind him and a giant angry plant in front of him. No reason to panic…

"Calabrass, give me the Eye of Blazz!"

Zak threw a giant fireball at the plant, blasting it into ash in a second.

"Good work, kid," Calabrass congratulated as Zak returned to normal.

Zak grinned triumphantly and turned back to the collapsed entrance. There were gaps in the stones, letting in light. Maybe one would be big enough for him.

Calabrass continued, "Confound it, no houseplant is going to get the best of us!"

A small, sharp pain in his left ankle made Zak look down. His eyes widened at the sight of large vines creeping up his leg. Before he could slice them away, the vines jerked. Zak fell on his stomach with a cry of alarm as Calabrass slipped from his grip.

"Calabrass!"

Zak felt himself getting pulled backward and dug his fingers into the hard sand. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the plant once again had three large "heads." Had there been a second plant?

Not worrying about the how just then, Zak strained to reach Calabrass. He snatched up the sword, groaning as the pain in his captured leg intensified. He twisted and swiftly sliced his leg free.

Though his leg was throbbing, Zak scrambled to his feet. The plant screeched as if in pain, and Zak wanted to put some distance between him and it.

Before he could make another run for it, vines snaked quickly toward him. Zak leaped and sliced through the closest vine, then dodged a couple more. One of the plant heads lurched forward, and Zak sliced it off with a cocky grin.

His pleasure lessened, though, when another head sprouted from the middle of the plant. He rocked uncertainly on his feet, worriedly eyeing the plant and his leg.

Between the sock and rolled-up pant leg, Zak saw a slim red scratch. His leg was hurting terribly around the scratch, even though it was so small.

"Zounds!" Calabrass exclaimed. "It never stops. The more we cut, the more it grows!"

Zak swung at an advancing vine, then leaped backward as two more snaked in from the side. His cut leg shook when he landed, sending him stumbling into the rocks. Before he could recover, a thick vine grabbed him around the middle and jerked him forward.

"Oh, come on!"

Zak slashed at the vines holding him, but they dodged Calabrass. He kicked at vines poking his feet, ignoring the leaden feeling in his left leg. Regardless of his efforts, Zak was pulled closer to the plant heads.

Rumbling distracted the fighters. Zak looked to the side as a few boulders tumbled from the top of the collapsed entrance. He brightened as Cece and Caramba hopped into view, then frowned when more vines shot toward them.

"Look out!" Zak yelled, renewing his struggles.

Cece and Caramba were unable to react fast enough, though. In seconds, both had been snagged and hauled over to the plant.

"Really, guys?" Zak had to ask.

Caramba, dangling from one robot hand, shrugged sheepishly with his free hand. Cece was too busy trying to wrestle her ray gun free to respond. Or maybe she was just ignoring Zak.

Zak faced forward and groaned when he saw one of the plant heads feet away. It's mouth opened, easily wide enough to swallow him whole! Zak kicked and swung Calabrass desperately as he was lowered toward the plant's maw.

 _Crash!_

Zak jumped, twisting to look behind him as light suddenly filled the tunnel. He cheered when he saw the Chaos shoving boulders aside with his mechanical legs.

"Need some help?" called Clovis, who stood at the helm with a wide grin.

The vines on the crew slackened, dropping them in favor of reaching toward the new threat.

Zak landed heavily, remaining on his feet for a second before he fell to his knees. He heard Cece call his name, but his attention was on the Chaos.

Already, several vines had grabbed the Chaos' mechanical legs. A thick vine was wrapped around the tip of the bow.

Zak forced himself to his feet with a groan. "To the Chaos, quick! Retreat!"

Cece and Caramba gave Zak startled looks, but didn't argue. The trio ran for the Chaos. Full of adrenaline, Zak was able to scramble onto the Chaos, even with Crogar's sword he snatched up from the entrance. While the Chaos strained backward into the open, Zak faced forward.

Clovis had vanished at some point, the helm now being covered in vines. Two of the plant heads stretched from the cave, towering over the Chaos while the vines covered more and more of the Chaos.

Zak knew if they didn't get rid of the plants fast, the Chaos wouldn't be able to get them out safely. He sent Caramba below, then he dropped Crogar's sword and raised Calabrass.

"Calabrass, give me the Eye of Blazz!"

Once transformed, Zak threw fireballs at the plants. They retreated slightly, and he and Cece were able to force their way to the helm.

Zak felt his feet slapped out from under him, throwing him to his back. Cece leaped in, shooting at a plant head that swept for Zak while he was down. Zak stood as the plant heads retreated to the cave entrance. The plant barely paused, allowing new vines to rise toward the crew.

Suddenly breathless, Zak looked at Calabrass. The sword's eyes drooped tiredly, then the transformation fell. Dizziness swept through Zak, sending him to his knees.

"Zak Storm!" Cece cried, crouching beside him.

"The plant!" Zak gasped.

The pair looked up as two of the heads darted past the Chaos, distracted by something behind them. Zak briefly hoped Caramba was still below, then shook his head.

"We aren't free yet," Zak said, struggling to stand. "Go! Get the Chaos free!"

Cece frowned, but darted off toward the creeping vines. Zak pushed himself to one knee, then yelled when vines snatched his waist and sword arm. He writhed, yelling again when a plant head darted toward him.

There was a blur of motion, then the plant head fell to the deck and the vines loosened around Zak enough for him to push free. He looked up to see Jo and Veland crouched on the Chaos' railing. When had they gotten there?

No matter. Zak gave them a weary thumbs-up, then limped to where Cece was blasting away at vines. Joined by the Viking trio, Zak and Cece were able to clear the bow of vines. The Chaos strained back, but remained in place. Zak peered over the edge of the bow.

A single massive vine still held the bottom of the Chaos' bow, preventing the ship from getting completely free. It was too far to cut without leaving the ship, but maybe there was something else...

Zak lifted his eyes to the unstable cave entrance. Cracks already ran across the top and pebbles rained down when the plants got too close. If they could collapse the entrance again, the plant would either be crushed or trapped inside!

"Calabrass, give me…" Zak eyed the tired sword, receiving a confident smirk in return. "Uh, anything you can!"

Calabrass activated the Eye of Beru. Zak hurriedly raised the water cannons and blasted the cave ceiling with powerful streams of water.

Part of the ceiling collapsed, forcing the plant heads back. Unfortunately, the single vine remained in place, preventing the Chaos from escaping!

Zak could feel his transformation winding down. His limbs shook as he struggled to keep blasting the stone. Surely, if more stone fell, the vine would be forced to let go, right?

"Veland!" the others yelled, startling Zak into looking down.

Veland had leaped down to the beach with Crogar's sword. While Zak watched, Veland raised Crogar's sword and slashed fiercely down. The vine was sliced in half. Finally free, the Chaos backed further from the cave. Cece shot the cliffside, finishing Zak's efforts to bring the entrance fully down.

Zak stumbled back, the energy of the transformation and adrenaline draining away in an instant. The crew and Vikings were celebrating, but their voices were distorted and muffled to Zak's ears.

A clatter startled Zak and brought the others' eyes to him. Zak flexed empty hands, blinking hard against the darkness pressing in on his vision.

"Zak Storm?" Cece said. She might have stepped forward, but Zak's depth perception was rapidly abandoning him. "What is wrong?"

Zak opened his mouth. But words escaped him, and what was he even going to say? Where was-

Zak's legs crumpled. The deck rushed up to meet him, and Zak knew no more.

* * *

Zak woke with a gasp. He sat quickly up, eyes snapping open and heart racing.

"Woah, woah, easy."

Zak blinked a couple times before looking toward Cece's voice. His first mate stood beside his bed, and Caramba and Clovis were behind her. Calabrass was propped up against the bed.

"What happened?" Zak asked. Last thing he remembered was fighting the giant plant… "We won, right?"

"We did," Cece said. "But we nearly lost you."

Zak stared at her. "Huh?"

"Why did you not tell us you had been scratched?" Cece asked, gesturing toward Zak's bandaged leg.

"It was just a scratch." Zak wriggled his foot, relieved to find it pain-free.

"We didn't know it at the time," Caramba explained, "But some of the plants on this island release a neurotoxin from their thorns."

"Uh…"

"They use poison on their prey," Cece simplified.

Zak shuddered, not liking the idea that he had been "prey." "How did you figure it out?"

"When you collapsed, Veland guessed the reason. Lucky for you, he'd been on this island for a long time," Cece said. "He had an antidote at his base, and we were able to give it to you in time."

"Wow, I guess he isn't so bad after all," Zak said.

"He is the one who led you into the trap," Cece said flatly.

"Oh… true." Zak winced. "Where is he now? And Crogar?"

"The Vikings are waiting outside," Cece said. "Veland felt bad about trapping you, and is waiting for your punishment for him."

Zak shook his head. Sure, he was upset with Veland for leading him into a trap, but the Viking had come back. He'd put himself in danger to rescue the 6 remaining C's and given him the antidote.

Looking at Cece's resigned expression, Zak suspected she felt the same.

"Let's go," Zak said, accepting Cece's hand up. "Let's go tell Veland there's no hard feelings and see Crogar off."


End file.
